


多元宇宙论

by Locen



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 06:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17340092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Locen/pseuds/Locen
Summary: 有的宇宙他们相逢。有的宇宙他们没有。





	多元宇宙论

Earth-616

 

 

塞缪尔·拉莫斯被吵醒的时候，夜已经很深了。他感到身下的床垫发生了一阵震动，他的丈夫带着兴高采烈的神色钻进了被窝。

 

“上帝啊。”塞缪尔·拉莫斯哑着嗓子，困得睁不开眼，“操你，加西亚。”

 

“塞米！”他的丈夫加西亚·皮克问，“你睡了吗？”

 

“我正在屠城，你是我枪下的第二百五十七个亡魂。”

 

“听我说，亲爱的，我取得了突破性进展。”加西亚·皮克的蓝眼睛在黑暗中莹莹发亮。

 

加西亚·皮克是一名毕业于哈佛大学的科学家，如今主要着手研究多元宇宙论。

 

拉莫斯强打精神：“是吗？说来听听。”

 

塞缪尔·拉莫斯知道这项研究对于他的丈夫而言很重要。既然决定了和一名科学家结婚，那么就必须学会应对科学家神出鬼没的作息，以及尽量消化各种暂时看不出到底有什么用的研究成果。

 

“我投放到其他宇宙的探测器成功发回了消息。它们在不同的宇宙运作正常，完全没有水土不服。这意味着什么，宝贝，以后我们观测其他宇宙就像浏览谷歌全景地图。”

 

“真棒，妙哉，恭喜，我爱你。”拉莫斯打了个哈欠，“你在全景地图里找到你和我了吗？”

 

“当然，每一个宇宙都找到了。但有点麻烦，因为，”加西亚·皮克停顿了一下，“有的宇宙里，我们没有结婚。”

 

“这个宇宙有问题。”塞缪尔·拉莫斯大声说，“它的探测器可以关停了。浪费能源。”

 

“事实上，很多很多个宇宙的我们都没有结婚。”皮克把拉莫斯搂进自己的怀里。他整理了一下被子，确保两人的肩头都盖得严严实实。

 

“给我一个科学解释。”

 

“平行宇宙嘛，总是不尽相同。”加西亚·皮克说，“有那么一个时空，编号Earth-1610，在那里你叫作塞巴斯蒂安·拉莫斯，是个驯马师。”

 

“哦，我就知道。”职业马术骑手塞缪尔·拉莫斯说，“那你呢？”

 

“我叫加布里尔·皮克，是育碧公司的CEO。育碧？你敢信吗？育碧。”

 

皮克和拉莫斯哈哈大笑。

 

“但是霸道总裁爱上的是他的青梅竹马。”

 

塞缪尔·拉莫斯翻了个白眼：“我敢打赌，法布雷加斯更想钓上EA公司的CEO，至少后半生能提前玩到新版FIFA。”

 

“而你和一个叫弗雷德里克·托雷斯的艺术家结婚了，他许多的作品都题献给你，你是他的缪斯。”皮克伤心地说，“你们非常非常恩爱，生了五个小孩儿。”

 

“那我家岂不是乱死了，像个养鹅厂。”拉莫斯感到震惊，“你和我不能生那么多小孩儿。两个就很好。或者三个，不能更多了。”

 

“还有一个时空，编号Earth-3490，你猜怎么着——”皮克极具戏剧性地拖长了声调，“——你是个姑娘。”

 

“姑娘？我？”拉莫斯睁大了眼睛，“那我绝对他妈的辣得冒烟。”

 

“晚上好，拉莫斯小姐，我叫格雷·皮克，有幸请您喝一杯？”

 

“《格雷的五十道阴影》那个格雷吗？”

 

“一点不错。”

 

“干杯！”

 

“在Earth-3490，二十一世纪初最重要的事件之一是加泰罗尼亚大革命。”皮克压低了嗓音，神秘地说，“而我是那个领袖。”

 

“如何证明你是加西亚而不是格雷？”拉莫斯学着皮克的腔调，“让我亲一下，我要验货。”

 

他们接了个吻。

 

一吻结束，加西亚·皮克接着说：“你是个中学老师，你嫁给了另一个中学老师伊耿·卡西利亚斯。你戴眼镜，盘着头发，穿职业套裙，和孩子们问好，你看上去以后会成为校长。你只在新闻里见过我的脸，而我一辈子都不太可能见到你。”

 

“你的损失。”

 

“还有一个挺有意思，Earth-9248，咱们俩从事了相同的职业。猜猜是什么？”

 

“说唱歌手。”

 

“不对。”

 

“钢管舞舞男。”

 

“你自己去吧。”

 

“不同党派的议员。”

 

“差不多了。”皮克勉勉强强地说，“我们两个都是足球明星。”

 

“这差远了。你在哪上班？曼联还是利物浦？”

 

“英国有什么好的。”加西亚·皮克撇了撇嘴，“杰拉德·皮克，效力于巴塞罗那俱乐部。”

 

“牛逼。”塞缪尔·拉莫斯说，“我明白了，我在皇家马德里。”

 

“你太棒了。我要聘你来我的实验室。”

 

“除非你也招聘尤卡坦。”

 

“——你恨我，塞米。”科学家委屈地说。

 

“我为什么要恨你？”拉莫斯瞪了他一眼，“不然我还能把尤卡坦卖掉吗？”

 

“我是说塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯，他恨杰拉德·皮克。”

 

“不可能。我也是一位货真价实的拉莫斯，我向你担保，这不可能。”

 

“你在球场上亲吻每一个人，但是不亲我。”

 

“一个皇马球员如果去亲吻巴萨球员，”塞缪尔·拉莫斯思索着说，“难道不是通敌吗？”

 

“在国家队比赛中你也不肯亲我。我们一起捧起过世界杯和欧洲杯。”

 

“西班牙万岁。你踢什么位置？”

 

“后卫。”

 

“我是前锋？”

 

“你也是后卫。”

 

“好吧。”塞缪尔·拉莫斯又有点困了，“结论是塞尔吉奥这人有毛病，或者他从来不看你的眼睛。反正都是他的错。”

 

“我很惊奇。我粗略观察了一百三十个样本——当然了，还有五位数的样本有待观察——Earth-9248的我和你曾经离得最近，但最后分开得最远。”

 

“还有Earth-3490。”

 

“它的变量太多。”

 

“我们在Earth-9248里为什么分开了？”

 

“我退出了国家队。”

 

“那你怪谁！”

 

“说到底，还是加泰问题。”

 

“又来了。塞尔吉奥怎么说？”

 

“他是国家队的队长，他说一个队长该说的话。”

 

“身不由己，有缘无分，随便什么原因吧，总之不是恨。”塞缪尔·拉莫斯在加西亚·皮克的嘴唇上用力亲了一下，“我替他补偿你。”

 

“足球场上爱恨太剧烈了。”加西亚·皮克说，“你去诺坎普时，巴萨的球迷恨不得拆了你。”

 

“你呢？”

 

“我浴血奋战，救了你的命。”

 

“得了吧，踢个球而已。你顶多冲看台摇摇手指。”

 

“你看，”皮克说，“即使在那样的宇宙，我也不能对你视若无睹。”

 

拉莫斯的眼睛闭上了。皮克等了一会儿，没有听到回答。拉莫斯也许睡着了。

 

“加西亚，”塞缪尔·拉莫斯忽然说，“想做爱吗？”

 

“太晚了。”

 

“做不做？”

 

“不做了。我颈椎疼。”

 

“随你。”塞缪尔·拉莫斯在丈夫的怀里翻了个身，后背紧贴着对方的胸膛，“晚安，爱因斯坦。”

 

“晚安，梅希亚思。”

 

他们沉入了梦乡。

 

 

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 注释：
> 
> [1]Earth-616/1610/3490/9248：除了最后一个，都是漫威漫画（…）的平行宇宙编号。
> 
> [2]育碧：游戏公司，代表作有《刺客信条》等，皮克和拉莫斯曾为《刺客信条3》拍摄广告。
> 
> [3]EA：游戏公司，代表作有《FIFA》等。
> 
> [4]尤卡坦：拉莫斯养的那匹冠军马。
> 
> [5]梅希亚思：西班牙著名斗牛士，同时也是文人，曾是洛尔迦的朋友。可参读洛尔迦的《伊涅修·桑契斯·梅希亚思挽歌》。


End file.
